


Supergirl's Chocolate Cake

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell tries to protect Supergirl's new cake after a creature attacks him.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS characters.

''You're a nosy preacher.'' Words Reverend Amos Howell usually heard from Kara. He frowned before he stepped into a kitchen. ''I'm not nosy.''  
Amos viewed Jonathan and Martha Kent sitting across from one another. He frowned. ''What are you up to?''

Martha and Jonathan smiled before they turned to Amos.

''We're going to buy a chocolate cake for Kara in a few minutes,'' Jonathan said.

''Kara helped us with feeding the farm animals and other chores recently. She also ran errands for us,'' Martha said.

''Kara's feeding the animals this instant?''

''No. She's visiting Clark in Metropolis. Kara won't return until later this evening,'' Jonathan said.

''I see.''

''What are your plans?'' Jonathan asked.

Amos shrugged at a snail's pace. One new smile formed. ''I'll obtain the cake. I don't have anything else to do,'' Amos said.  
He started to shrug. Amos watched while Martha and Jonathan exchanged glances.

''Certainly,'' Jonathan said. After he gave some money to Amos, he viewed a sheet of paper with a pen on the table and wrote down directions to the cake shop in Smallville.

Amos took the sheet and walked to the door before he opened it. He closed the door and abandoned the farm.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Amos found himself in front of a small cake shop. Footsteps caused him to look back. He wondered if Jonathan and Martha forgot something. ''Martha? Jonathan?'' The footsteps ceased. He shrugged and entered the shop.

Amos glanced at a variety of cakes. Different sizes. Different colors. Different flavors. His eyes widened after he heard footsteps. Amos looked back. Eyes settled on a happy shop owner.

''Reverend, what kind of cake are you looking for?'' the woman wished to know.

''A large chocolate cake,'' Amos said as he smiled. After he followed the woman to a case, he viewed her getting one of the cakes and putting it in a box. There was a slight nod. ''Many thanks.'' Amos gave cash to her and took the box. He carried it to a door. After he opened the door, he stepped outside.

Amos heard new footsteps before his eyes flew open. ''Hm?'' He looked to one side, but there wasn't anything there. His frown came back. His steps continued. They ceased as soon as there were other footsteps.

The preacher's eyes were wide the minute a large dark form appeared. He stepped back.

A creature emerged from darkness and snarled.

Amos focused on many fangs and claws with the creature's red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The creature continued to snarl before it drooled.

Amos glanced at the box before he scowled at the creature. He wrapped his arms around the box. ''Hungry? This cake is for my daughter. Kara. It's never going to be for you,'' Amos said.

The creature snapped at Amos as his eyes widened again. It viewed him barely dodging its fangs.

Amos gasped as soon as claws knocked the box out of his arms and it fell. A loud splat was heard. He started to wince. One new scowl materialized on his long face before he turned to the creature again. ''It isn't polite to disregard a preacher. It also isn't polite to wreck a daughter's cake.''

Amos viewed the sky prior to another gasp. His wide eyes were on Supergirl while she flew above him. ''Kara?'' He remembered Jonathan mentioning Kara not returning until later. Amos wondered if she appeared at the farm early. That didn't explain Supergirl. Boredom?

Another frown formed before Amos lifted the box. ''I'm not going to wreck the surprise,'' he muttered. Amos ran to the cake shop and found himself behind it. He wondered if Supergirl viewed the creature. His eyes were on Supergirl as she flew to the creature. He watched while she kicked the creature and punched it repeatedly. *I guess she did view it.*

Eyes settled on the box again. Amos began to turn to the shop. A rare thoughtful expression formed. His eyes were wide for a few seconds.  
''I'll replace Kara's cake,'' he muttered. Amos smiled and ran to the front of the shop. Eyes flew open for a different reason.

''Closed?'' Amos saw the dark shop. He tried to open the door, but it was no use. He glowered.

Amos viewed Supergirl again. His eyes were wide another time as soon as he observed the creature swaying from side to side. He winced after it fell on one side of its body. He turned to Supergirl as she smiled.

''Supergirl won't smile after she sees what's left of her reward,'' Amos muttered in a sad tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes later, Amos returned to the farm. Frowning, he stepped into the kitchen. Amos viewed Martha and Jonathan sitting at the table again. He saw their matching happy expressions. Rare worry formed in his eyes. He figured they were never going to smile if they noticed the ruined cake.

''Kara returned a few minutes ago. She's cleaning her bedroom,'' Jonathan said.

Martha saw the box as her smile remained. After she heard footsteps, she looked back. Martha viewed Kara appearing and walking into the kitchen.

Worry appeared in the preacher's eyes another time. He approached a counter and placed the box on it. He tried to look for a place to hide it before Kara walked to the counter. A new frown materialized as he faced her. Amos opened the box and winced the minute he glanced at the messy cake. ''This WAS your reward, Kara,'' he said.

Kara smiled before she glanced from Amos to Martha and Jonathan. ''Thanks,'' she said. She saw the preacher's sudden wide eyes.

''Why are you thanking me, Kara? The cake fell apart.''

Kara found a fork on the counter and lifted it. After she opened the box, she used the fork to taste a bit of cake. ''It still tastes good.''

Amos relaxed and smiled.

''Before I forget, I'm going to visit Clark for a week soon. You'll feed the farm animals and run errands.''

''That's fine.'' Amos frowned again before his eyes flew open. He scowled at Kara as she continued to enjoy eating her cake.  
''Wait a minute!''

THE END


End file.
